


Sweet Boy

by havesomemore



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal, Belly Kink, Bottom Anakin Skywalker, Chubby Kink, F/M, Fat Anakin Has Nice Tits, Fat Anakin Skywalker, One Shot, Pegging, Pet Names, Reader-Insert, Sex, Smut, Weight Gain, fat kink, humping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:40:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25672954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havesomemore/pseuds/havesomemore
Summary: Your perfect, fat husband Anakin finally lets you fill him up with your strap-on cock.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	Sweet Boy

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve wanted to add a pegging chapter to my fat Ani longfic for a while, but that Reader is gender-neutral, so nothing like this would have really fit in there.
> 
> In case you’ve been waiting for it, yes, ‘Perfect’ will be getting an update later this week. For now, though, here’s some more chunky Anakin, because I can’t get enough of him & his glorious pudge...
> 
> If you’re the one who prompted me to finally get this down, thank you! You know who you are. :)

“Alright, sweet boy— give me your legs, and try to relax.”

You were standing at the end of your bed, happily watching the most beautiful man on the planet as he lay on his back, and attempted to bring his legs up so that he could rest his ankles on your shoulders. They were thick legs; very thick ones, in fact: His thighs were wide and plush and perfectly dimpled, and his calves were chunky and solid from the effort of dragging his big, heavy body from place to place all day long.

Your ‘sweet boy’, of course, was your husband, Anakin. He was an embodiment of physical perfection as far as you were concerned: From the wavy, dark-blonde hair atop his head to the soft, milky expanse of his enormous tits and bulging stomach; all the way down to the ends of those lovely legs he’d just finally managed to hoist up so that you could hold them steady for him.

“Are you ready?” you asked, reaching down with a slick finger to tease his asshole in preparation for what you’d been yearning to do to him. It felt like you had been waiting a very long time.

“I think so,” he said, after letting a soft moan escape the back of his throat. “...You’ll go slow at first, though... right?” He sounded both eager, and a little bit nervous.

“Of course I will,” you assured him. “I want to make sure you enjoy this as much as I already am.” 

“Okay,” he said, because he trusted you— you loved that Anakin trusted you. “I’m ready, then.”

With an appreciative smile, you positioned yourself so that the head of the sizeable, flesh-coloured rubber dick strapped to your crotch was lined up perfectly with his ass. You’d already lubed it generously in preparation for this, and so as you stroked the underside of his balls, you spread him open and started to ease your way inside. You had wanted to fuck your husband for months, but in spite of your excitement, you did exactly as you told him you would: You held the base of the toy tightly, and went slowly and patiently; giving his body ample opportunity to acquiesce to your long-standing desire. 

Anakin groaned and wiggled at the sensation of being incrementally filled up; you watched very happily as his belly bounced, and his fat rippled. You loved how _big_ he was: He’d been that way for a long time now, and having had the privilege of seeing him grow so large, you could hardly imagine wanting anything else. 

“You look so good taking my cock, Ani,” you told him, as you let go of the dildo, because you were buried to the hilt. “How does it feel?” You continued to play with his balls while you used your other, newly-freed hand to stroke his leg.

In an enticingly whiny tone of voice, he answered you, “It— _ah!_ — it stings... but, I think I like it.” He reached forward with his hand; pushed his belly-fat out of the way as best he could in an attempt to reach his dick. Between the position he’d taken on for the purpose of getting fucked and the obtrusive size of his swollen gut, it proved to be somewhat of a challenge. Still, though, he was _just_ able to encircle the length of it that stuck out from between those delicious, chubby thighs of his and begin to jerk himself enthusiastically, if somewhat haphazardly.

You wrapped your arm tightly around his calf, digging your fingers into his flesh as you started to rock your hips. You moved languidly; although you didn’t pound him quickly (not at first), you made sure to push yourself as deep inside of him as you possibly could. You loved how your hips felt pressed up against the warmth and softness of his ass; revelled in the sight of his tight little hole having stretched to accommodate the cock you’d purchased for the express purpose of penetrating him. 

“Keep touching yourself, sweetheart— I’m going to go a little faster now,” you warned him, before gradually beginning to pick up your pace.

Ani squeaked and groaned, but he didn’t object. The more quickly you thrust in and out of him, in fact, the more rapidly he seemed to try to jiggle both his cock and the generous mound of fat that tended toward eating up its base. As your movements became faster and more forceful, his belly and his chest bounced more and more dramatically. He’d put on lots of weight over the course of the past couple of years; besides being plentiful and soft, his flesh was streaked with crimson-red lines indicating the speed and spectacle of his growth. You’d loved watching him get fat, and now you couldn’t think of a more perfect sight than Anakin buried up to his neck in his own tits as you fucked him with increasing intensity.

Soon, you took your hand off of his balls so you could get a hold on his other leg; you could feel him tensing up in an attempt to stay in position while you took what you wanted. You started to lose yourself in the exquisite feeling of the base of your strap-on rubbing up against you; the faster and harder you went, the better it seemed to feel.

Thankfully, Anakin looked to be enjoying it too: In spite of how heavy he was, he’d begun to buck into his own hand in synch with your thrusting. Tightening your grip on his legs, you continued to watch his belly bounce; between your movements and his, it was putting on quite a show. His gut was by far your favourite part of him— you liked to rub it while he ate, and kiss it while you lay in bed together. You loved the way it pressed into you when you hugged him, and the way it bulged when he sat.

“How close are you, baby?” you asked, staring at the fresh cum beading on the head of his half-buried cock while you kept on pounding him.

“Pretty fucking close!” he cried out, sounding distinctly short of breath. His face was red and his brow was sweaty; his hair was beginning to stick to him, and you could feel his legs trembling in your grasp. You’d already been incredibly horny before starting this, but now you could feel your own wetness starting to drip down the insides of your thighs. He was just too perfect this way, you thought. You felt very happy that he appeared to enjoy it so much, because you truly didn’t think you could go without having him so fat (and so receptive) now that you’d experienced it.

He tossed his head back and shouted heartily; continued to stroke his cock as best he could as warm, silky cum shot out of him and dripped all over his flesh. You helped him ride it out by burying your toy deep in his ass, and digging your nails into his pudgy legs as you praised him unreservedly. He let go of himself before he was finished pulsing, so you were treated to the sight of his cock twitching happily while the last of his pleasure spurted and leaked out of him.

Once you were sure he was done, you pulled out of him slowly; you didn’t want to shock him with the sudden emptiness— your toy, after all, hadn’t exactly been small. After gently lowering his legs back down onto the edge of the bed, you unstrapped your rubber dick from around your waist and let it fall to the floor. “Move up, Ani,” you said. “I want to crawl up on top of you.” One of the reasons you loved his belly so much was that whether you were laying on him or he was laying on you, you could always manage to rub yourself up against it; stimulate your clit with the slick, smooth warmth of his skin. 

He did as you asked; shimmied his bulk up the length of the bed so that his head rested on the pillows. His legs remained spread, but his thighs brushed up against one another anyway. You crawled between his knees, straddled him, and positioned yourself so that your cunt was pressed up into the bottom portion of his belly. He was wet and slippery there with both sweat and cum; you immediately started grinding into him with as much force as you could possibly apply. You used one hand to brace yourself on the bed, and the other to grab and squeeze at his tits while you took advantage of his fat to bring yourself to your own supremely satisfying peak. As when you’d fucked him, it was wonderful to watch him bounce— when his belly shook, most of the rest of him did, too; it was so irresistible that you couldn’t look away.

Even when you finally stopped moving your hips, you just couldn’t quit staring at him. You sat up as straight as you could, and caught your breath while you appreciated your pussy’s throbbing against the pillowy perfection of his girth.

“I love you, sweet boy,” you said gently from on top of him, kneading his belly as though it were pizza dough. He had already let his eyes fall shut following his own climax, but he smiled widely at the sound of your favourite name for him; lifted his arm so that he could lazily trace lines into the side of your leg with his fingers. 

“Was that okay?” he asked, and he pulled open his lids to gaze up at you. Ani always wanted to know whether or not he’d been good.

“It was perfect,” you said, as you started to climb down from off his gut. “Thank you for letting me fuck you, Anakin— I know you were a bit nervous about it.” You lay down beside him; draped an arm over his stomach and kissed the side of his face. 

“I didn’t think I’d really like it all that much,” he admitted, “but now that I know how good it feels, I’m pretty sure I’m going to want to try it again.” He tilted his head toward you, and looked at you with hopeful eyes. “...Do you think that’d be okay?” he asked. “If I wanted you to fuck me more often?”

“As often as you’d like, Ani,” you told him. _”As often as you’d like.”_

Clearly very satisfied with that answer, your gorgeous husband closed his eyes once more. He settled his head back onto the pillow, and gave in to unconsciousness as you cuddled his belly and nuzzled his neck. 

You fell asleep not long after, marvelling at the fact that your sweet, beautiful boy never seemed to run out of ways to prove to you that he could be everything you’d ever wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote that between hockey periods last night, and what a great game it was...!


End file.
